


The Shape of You

by LadyDisdayne



Series: QuiObi AUs [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alien penis, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Seduction, Bottom Qui-Gon Jinn, Come Inflation, Dildos, Knotting, Large Cock, Light Spanking, M/M, Masturbation, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Obi-Wan has a huge cock, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stewjoni Biology (Star Wars), Stomach Bulge, Stuck in a wall, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, Unrequited Love, Weird Biology, qui is a bit of a size queen in this one folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDisdayne/pseuds/LadyDisdayne
Summary: Qui-Gon has loved Obi-Wan for years, but has come to terms with the fact Obi-Wan will never be his. It’s a good thing then that Obi-Wan knows exactly how much they are made for each other.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: QuiObi AUs [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110623
Comments: 20
Kudos: 92





	1. Made for You

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another smutty au that grew angst legs. Please mind the tags. Thank you chibi for your endless patience and willingness to beta.

Qui-Gon rocked on his toes, eagerly waiting for Obi-Wan’s shuttle to land. It had been almost a cycle since Qui-Gon had last seen him in person, and he was anxious to see his Padawan. Or the Knight that once was his Padawan, Qui-Gon thought a bit mournfully. It was easy to miss Obi-Wan’s companionship and the training bond they once shared. 

Obi-Wan’s first solo mission after Qui-Gon had cut his auburn braid and bid Obi-Wan farewell was only supposed to last a ten-day, but that mission had easily turned into two and then into three. Until a full cycle had passed, long enough that Qui-Gon almost didn’t recognize the confident man that strolled down the gangplank. 

Obi-Wan’s lean form had filled out, his face losing the final bit of baby fat that had clung to his cheeks, replaced by a full beard. He had also allowed his hair to grow long, and it curled at the nape of his neck. Qui-Gon wished he could run his fingers through the length, examine the bearded cheek with his fingers, and taste Obi-Wan’s plush lips. 

Instead, Qui-Gon bowed in greeting, burying his feelings deeper within himself, locking them away behind a barrier of the Force and his own stubbornness.

Or at least he tried to seal them away as he had for so long. 

With a flash of his beautiful smile, Obi-Wan shattered Qui-Gon’s walls once more and pulled Qui-Gon to himself, burying his face into Qui-Gon’s chest, exhaling as if the galaxy had been on his shoulders. 

“I have missed you dearly, Master.” Obi-Wan murmured into Qui-Gon’s tunics. It felt like Qui-Gon could breathe for the first time since begging left alone, after Obi-Wan left and Anakin joined the Temple’s Initiates to catch up on his studies. 

Qui-Gon smiled at the title. “I think simply Qui-Gon will be just fine now, Obi-Wan. How long are you here for?”

They broke apart and Qui-Gon took one of Obi-Wan’s packs, helping him back to the Temple. 

“Hopefully for a while. I have been put on a teaching rotation. There is something I wish to pursue on Coruscant.” 

“Oh?” Qui-Gon arched an eyebrow. “Is it something I can help you with?”

“Your help would be most welcome, Qui-Gon.” Obi-Wan tried to hide a small smile, as if he had told a joke only he understood. 

Obi-Wan had been assigned sparse knights quarters surprisingly close to their old rooms, lined with empty shelves waiting to be filled with small trinkets or, most likely in Obi-Wan’s case, books. Qui-Gon frowned at the small box of personal belongings that had been left untouched from their shared quarters in a corner. 

“Would you care for some tea, Qui-Gon? It has been a while since my last proper cup.”

“Why don’t I prepare us a pot while you get settled.” 

Obi-Wan hummed in agreement and Qui-Gon moved through Obi-Wan’s small kitchen with ease and chuckled when everything was in its proper place, just as his Padawan had kept it in their own rooms. 

Once he was unpacked and had freshened up, Obi-Wan joined Qui-Gon on the small sofa, their knees touching as they had so often before. As one cup of tea turned into another, and tea turned into dinner, and laughter filled the empty room, a knot released in Qui-Gon’s heart and he knew he had found his home once more. 

Days turned into weeks and they fell into an easy rhythm. As the months stretched on, Qui-Gon couldn’t help but wonder what Obi-Wan had returned to Coruscant to pursue. The Knight spent most of his free time at Qui-Gon’s side, whether it be in kata training or in shared meals. 

Not that Qui-Gon was complaining by any means. He had known for years that he had loved Obi-Wan, far more than a Master should. But this independent, confident negotiator that came back from the outer rim was more than his heart could bear.

Saber and physical training were the most difficult times for Qui-Gon to keep his composure. Watching Obi-Wan stretch and flex, his frame bending and folding into positions many of even the most nimble of Jedi could only hope to master, was beautiful torture. Even worse were the moments that Obi-Wan would quietly whisper for Qui-Gon’s assistance.

“Please, Master, would you make sure my leg is bent correctly?” Obi-Wan would ask, arched backwards off the mat, tunics open and trailing to the floor, exposing the flat plains of his chest and stomach. Or, “Master.” He would say, hands flat to the floor, legs spread wide as he bent in half forward, pert ass stretching the fabric of his leggings beyond their limits. “Am I low enough to the floor?”

“Perfect as always, Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon would nod, his hands clenched tight enough together his knuckles turned white and his arms would tingle with the pressure.

And then there was the worst question of all. “Shall we shower before late meal?” Obi-Wan would ask, already beginning to strip away layers of tunics and tabards. 

“I think I will wait until I reach my quarters. Shall I join you for late meal at the hour?” Qui-Gon would try to hide his blush behind a towel, praying to the Force above that Obi-Wan wouldn’t notice his growing erection, his heart beating too quickly in his chest. 

“Of course, Qui-Gon.” Obi-Wan would reply, eyes downcast as he made his way into the refresher.

And then Qui-Gon’s world came crashing down around him. 

After one particularly vigorous training session, after spending hours not quite touching with every mirrored movement of a partnered kata, Qui-Gon was unable to decline the invitation any longer. His body dripped with sweat and his hair long fallen from his careful braid, the tie teasingly stolen by Obi-Wan’s sly fingers. His limbs ached, heavy and exhausted from fighting the desire to  _ touch,  _ to move closer with every position.

They moved into the final stance, inches apart, Obi-Wan’s controlled breath warm against his flushed skin. Qui-Gon extended his leg and a rip that almost seemed to echo in the empty hall, his leggings tore along the seam. Qui-Gon’s heart dropped into his stomach as they bowed out of the kata, only his decades of training keeping him from running in embarrassment. 

“Well, master, looks like you won’t be able to shower in your quarters today. Lucky for you there's always a supply of clothes in the training refresher.” Obi-Wan almost seemed to smirk. “Actually, have you tried the steam shower they installed?”

Qui-Gon shook his head, trying to fight the image of Obi-Wan nude in such a room, body almost hidden by clouds of steam. 

“Oh, well then, we are going to have to change that.” Obi-Wan purred, leading them into the communal showers. It was late enough into the late meal hour that they were empty, every sound echoing against the tile. 

Obi-Wan guided Qui-Gon to the steaming room, promising to return shortly. Qui-Gon quickly stripped and stepped inside, hoping the dense moisture would keep Obi-Wan from noticing the thickening of his cock and the shallowness of his breath. 

When Obi-Wan rejoined him, Qui-Gon stared at the wall in front of him, focusing on cleaning himself instead of just how much muscle Obi-Wan had gained, just how long his eyelashes were, tiny droplets of water collecting on their tips. 

“Qui-Gon, would you loan me some conditioner? This one is out.” 

Qui-Gon bent forward to retrieve his bottle from the floor, and almost dropped it when he noticed  _ it  _ for the first time. He stopped, heart echoing in his ears as he choked back his surprise, arousal coursing through his veins. Obi-Wan’s cock hung low and heavy between his sculpted thighs, perfectly shaped as all of Obi-Wan seemed to be. 

Only, it was not the first time Qui-Gon had seen Obi-Wan nude, years of missions and disasters had made sure of that, and he was fairly certain he would have remembered what was hanging between Obi-Wan’s legs. 

The phallus was humanoid enough in shape it would pass behind fabric, but that is where the likeness ended. It was large, larger even than Qui-Gon’s own considerable length and girth. But it was the shape of it that kept Qui-Gon enthralled, from the mushroom-like, flared tip that was followed by four other large glans-like ridges that spanned the length, to the small, firm rows of bumps that lined the narrow spaces between like a naturally formed Jacob’s ladder. 

Ridges and protrusions large enough and often enough that as they slid into Qui-Gon, they would almost feel like he was being re-penetrated , rolling against his prostate one at a time, drawing out his pleasure. Obi-Wan’s balls matched perfectly, just as heavy and low, taunt as if full of cum. Qui-Gon whimpered, close enough to the stiff member that he was surrounded by Obi-Wan’s scent. 

Obi-Wan held out his hand for the conditioner, his smile sharp and satisfied, as if he was a Loth Cat that had caught a mouse. Qui-Gon felt his face flare in a bright blush and tossed Obi-Wan the requested conditioner, humiliated at being caught staring. Qui-Gon rinsed his hair and turned off the shower, rushing through the motions. 

“I think that was too much for my old bones, Obi-Wan. I will see you tomorrow.” Before Obi-Wan could respond, Qui-Gon fled, pulling on one of the provided bathrobes before bolting down the hallways to his quarters half undressed. 

By the time he reached his rooms, Qui-Gon’s breath was shallow and quick, caught between arousal and shame. In a moment of weakness, he threw himself on his bed and wrapped his hand around his cock, the memory of Obi-Wan’s perfect cock only highlighted by his scent still lingering in Qui-Gon’s nose. 

It’s all Qui-Gon can think of as his hand slides further down, teasing his hole, what it would feel like to have that wide, perfect cock stretch him open, fill him full of cum. Of Obi-Wan surrounding him completely, inside and out. To even just have the monstrous tip resting just inside of his hole to pump him full of cum. 

Qui-Gon shakes with release as he comes, panting as he works himself to completion. But soon mortification replaced the pleasure like a creeping decay, and Qui-Gon turned to his side and curled in on himself. What would Obi-Wan think, Qui-Gon wonders as he quickly rinses his hair and turns off the shower proper, of his ex-master ogling his cock, of Qui-Gon finding pleasure at the memory. 

It is better, he thinks, to bury the memory deep, to release what he could into the Force, so that only the love he had carried for so many years remained once more. Even that attachment wasn’t fair to Obi-Wan, who deserved far more than what Qui-Gon could offer. 

Qui-Gon spent the night tossing and turning, memories of Obi-Wan’s smile and outstretched hand teasing him even in his dreams. By the time he rose from his bed, Qui-Gon had realized that it wasn’t just his emotions that he needed to release, but Obi-Wan himself. 

The following week was one of the hardest of Qui-Gon’s mortal existence as he carefully extracted himself from Obi-Wan’s life. His blushing and mumbling excuses whenever Obi-Wan approached only served to make matters worse. As did the disappointment and sorrow that would flash in Obi-Wan’s eyes whenever Qui-Gon walked past without more than a nod in greeting.

As the ten-day drew to a close, a message from Obi-Wan chimed on Qui-Gon’s comm, asking for Qui-Gon’s help on a specific kata. A very intimate kata that would require him to remain close to Obi-Wan every time their blades crossed. But, Qui-Gon would never be able to refuse Obi-Wan’s request, and agreed with a remorseful sigh, cock thickening at the thought of even just being touched by Obi-Wan once more. 

Even before they bowed and twisted in the opening stance, Qui-Gon felt his body’s betrayal begin to take shape. As they moved in sync the dance turned into a battle, and Qui-Gon couldn’t help but stare at the hard outline in Obi-Wan’s leggings, wondering how he had truly never noticed before. Before they even completed the first set, his own length was stiff, trapped in his leggings. 

As their movement’s quicked and changed, Obi-Wan took an opportunity to force Qui-Gon into one of the room's far corners, pushing him backward with every block and swing of his saber, away from prying eyes. Distracted by Obi-Wan’s grace and power, Qui-Gon stumbled back into the wall, Obi-Wan bent over him, close enough Qui-Gon could feel his heated breath. 

Close enough for Obi-Wan to lean ever so slightly forward, their lips almost touching, Obi-Wan’s erection grinding against Qui-Gon’s. Qui-Gon’s throat tightened and his heart burned, yearning for that which he could not have, that which is so close, but forever just out of reach. 

In his panic, Qui-Gon pushed back against Obi-Wan, freeing himself from the embrace. With stinging at the corners of his eyes, Qui-Gon ran from the training room. Without looking back, he left Obi-Wan behind once more, ignoring Obi-Wan’s pleading for him to stay. 

Qui-Gon practically sprinted to his quarters, the ghost sensation of Obi-Wan holding him tight, of their cocks brushing together, making his cock achingly hard once more. The door slid shut behind him, and Qui-Gon wasted little time making his way to his room to take himself in hand, pumping his leaking cock furiously, Obi-Wan’s name on his lips, until he came with a sob, the all too familiar humiliation and regret beginning to flood his chest.

A choked off moan not his own pierced the silence. Qui-Gon looked to the doorway in shock, sucking in a deep breath when he found Obi-Wan standing in his doorframe, grinding his palm against an obvious erection, eyes blown wide in pleasure as he watched Qui-Gon. 

“Master I— I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have watched, I—” Obi-Wan stuttered, pulling his hand away. 

“Obi-Wan— I need— ” Qui-Gon’s voice was like grit at the sight of Obi-Wan, his cock already beginning to fill once more at the sight of Obi-Wan’s hard length, aroused because of  _ him.  _ Obi-Wan’s nostrils flared as Qui-Gon’s erection twitched. 

“Mas— Qui-Gon. Can I join you?  _ Touch  _ you?”

“ _ Please. _ ” Qui-Gon held out his hands to Obi-Wan, opening his arms wide, pleading for something he couldn’t name.

Obi-Wan was on Qui-Gon in a flash, pushing Qui-Gomn down onto his back, burying his face into Qui-Gon’s neck as he tangled them together in his embrace. He pulled back, exhaling in relief, before finally closing the distance between them with a kiss, searing and hungry. 

“Do you want this, Master? Do you want me? I know we look a bit different, but —“ Obi-Wan asked, caught between confidence that their feelings were mutual, and the knowledge that Qui-Gon had run more than once after seeing his cock. 

“Yes!” Qui-Gon mewled as Obi-Wan sucked kisses into his jaw, nuzzing at the ticklish skin. “How could I not want you? All of you?!” 

Obi-Wan chuckled and grinned. “Are you sure you can handle  _ all  _ of me, Qui-Gon? I’m quite a lot as you know, and once I have you, you’ll be it for me, forever, so I need you to be sure.”

Qui-Gon arches into Obi-Wan’s touch, a drag of nails against his bare thighs, “Forever?” 

“The Stewjoni are unique. Once we come of age and choose who we want to spend our lives with, our bodies change to fit our partners needs, specifically our genitalia.” Obi-Wan rubbed his still clothed cock against Qui-Gon’s thigh, teasing with the bumps and coarse fabric. “And this change is all for you, if you want me.” 

Qui-Gon cradled Obi-Wan’s face, rubbing away the warm tears that had fallen. “You have been the only one for me for a long time, my Obi-Wan. Now make me yours.” 

Obi-Wan practically growled, capturing Qui-Gon’s lips in a bruising kiss as he tore apart his own leggings. Qui-Gon reached between them and cradled the now free cock in his hands, almost too large to hold and getting fatter with every touch.

Obi-Wan flipped Qui-Gon over, tugging Qui-Gon’s pants down to his knees and maneuvering him so his ass is exposed away from the headboard, supported by a pillow and Obi-Wan’s firm hold. Obi-Wan fetched the oil on the nightstand, warming it before working Qui-Gon open on his fingers, on one, then two, then three, while Qui-Gon begged and screamed for more. 

“Please, Obi-Wan. I’m ready! Fill me, make me yours.”

“Are you sure, my love? I truly meant forever.” Obi-Wan knelt behind Qui-Gon, resting his cock in Qui-Gon’s crevice, letting Qui-Gon feel the length that would stretch him open, would make him Obi-Wan’s. 

“Yes! Now, forever, I want  _ you _ , all of you.”

Obi-Wan kissed Qui-Gon’s spine in reply, pushing the fat, flared head of his cock harder against Qui-Gon’s hole. The blunt, cone shaped glans was almost painful as it stretched Qui-Gon open, but Qui-Gon pushed back, eager for more.

It finally slipped inside, leaving Qui-Gon’s hole to try and clinch closed around the narrower shaft that came after, not unlike a wide plug. Obi-Wan pulled Qui-Gon backwards against his chest, letting Qui-Gon’s weight and gravity do much of the work for them. 

Obi-Wan pushed harder, still taking his time so Qui-Gon could feel every nub, every vein as his cock drove deeper and deeper, until the first of the thick ridges forced his hole even wider than the tip. It slipped into his passage with a wet slurp, displacing the oil and cum. Qui-Gon sighed in relief, in pleasure. 

But his relief was short lived, the second ridge following close after, and then the third in rapid succession. Obi-Wan paused, rubbing circles on Qui-Gon’s back, letting Qui-Gon breathe for a moment while the fourth ridge nudged at his entrance, almost like a kiss. 

It was by far the thickest, formed more like a twisting ring of hard muscle, a spiral that forced Qui-Gon’s ring of muscle open for what felt like hours, stinging as it twitched and fluttered, trying to close around the intrusion. 

Finally, the ridge popped inside, Obi-Wan fully sheathed in warmth with Qui-Gon sitting in his lap. Obi-Wan stilled his thrusting while Qui-Gon adjusted to his cock, pulling them closer together to kiss and bite at Qui-Gon’s neck while using his strong thighs to keep the larger man from fully resting on the mattress.Obi-Wan reached between them to rub and massage Qui-Gion’s abused hole, encouraging Qui-Gon to relax and soften even further, preparing him to be filled. 

“Do you feel me Qui-Gon?” Obi-Wan asked, his other hand trailing around Qui-Gon’s waist, to trace circles across his stomach, where the faint outline of Obi-Wan’s cock could be seen. “Right here? So deep inside of you you can see it?”

Qui-Gon whimpered in agreement as every shift and kiss forced one of the thicker nubs against his prostate deep inside. His cock twitched and leaked cum into the sheets and Qui-Gon can feel Obi-Wan’s heavy sac resting under his thighs, full and tight, ready to fill Qui-Gon’s empty hole. 

Finally satisfied with his preparations, Obi-Wan tilted them forward onto their knees once again, pulling his cock out in one smooth glide, every bump dragging across Qui-Gon’s sensitive nerves. 

The next thrust was easier, Qui-Gon’s passage made slick by Obi-Wan’s copious amount of cum, but the thrusts are shorter than that first and Obi-Wan always stopped just short of the fourth, thickest ridge. His pace quickens further, Obi-Wan’s balls slapping against Qui-Gon’s tender skin, each push squelched lewdly as Qui-Gon is filled with more and more cum. 

Obi-Wan’s warm hand wrapped around Qui-Gon’s shaft, stoking him in time with every push and pull, continuing to milk Qui-Gon through the pleasure, until Obi-Wan slams forward, finally pushing that thick ring into Qui, locking them together as he filled Qui-Gon full with spurt after spurt of cum, Qui-Gon’s stomach growing round with an obvious bulge. 

Qui-Gon screamed, his body going limp as his own release crashed through him, his meager seed coating Obi-Wan’s hand as he pumped Qui-Gon’s cock, until Qui-Gon was shaking with  _ too much, not enough _ . 

Obi-Wan gently pushed Qui-Gon onto his side as his release finally slowed, keeping them locked together with what Qui-Gon realized was effectively a knot designed to keep Qui-Gon perfectly full.

Obi-Wan shifts them until they are still entangled, but comfortable enough to rest, even as his cock twitched and leaked with the movement, still buried deep inside Qui-Gon. 

“Qui-Gon?” Obi-Wan’s hand was splayed across Qui-Gon’s stomach, the name almost nothing more than a hum against his shoulder. 

“Yes, my Obi-Wan?” 

“I meant what I said about you being it for me. Long before my change hit last year. I understand if, if you don’t want me like that. If this was just a one time thing.” 

Qui-Gon wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan’s, the only piece of him he could reach laying as they were. 

“Obi-Wan, this was not some one time thing born of curiosity. You are not something to be thrown away, to be tossed aside now that I have been sated. You promised me forever and I very much plan on taking you up on that, and proving it to you often, in every way I can.” He kisses Obi-Wan’s palms, and hands, whatever skin he could reach until Obi-Wan laughs and smiles. “And if you think I am letting this perfect cock of yours out of my sight, you have another thing coming. You made it for me, and I would very much like to keep such a precious gift.”

“Forever it is then.” Obi-Wan yawned and nuzzled into Qui-Gon’s shoulder. 

“Forever, my love.” 

  
  
  
  



	2. A Surprise for You and I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t planning on a second chapter of this...But we drove by this store a couple nights ago that had a mannequin bolted to the wall with its ass out, like it was stuck, and I started thinking about the stuck in a wall trope. And Qui-Gon’s thighs stuck in such a window...and here we are. 
> 
> Thank you chibi for betaing

“Really, Qui-Gon. This is what you’ve come too? Crawling through the Temple windows to try and avoid a simple debrief?” Mace’s voice was muffled through the thick brick wall holding Qui-Gon in place.

Qui-Gon sighed, unsure of even how to respond. He wasn’t even really trying to avoid the Council, just postpone their conversation until after he had been able to see his bond mate. They had been separated for the better part of two-tens and Qui-Gon wanted nothing more than to curl into Obi-Wan’s embrace and not think for a while. 

Qui-Gon grunted in reply and shimmied forward, hoping this time he would be able to slip into the grassy garden below. 

Mace sighed, disappointment evident even through six inches of duracrete. “Well since you can’t go anywhere, why don’t you stay there for a while and think about what happened on Alaris Prime. I’ll send _someone_ along shortly to collect you.” 

Qui-Gon sagged against the window frame, knowing exactly who Mace meant. He made himself as comfortable as possible for the wait, knowing Obi-Wan would likely agree with Mace and let him contemplate his choices for a while before coming to retrieve him. Qui-Gon watched a breeze sweep through the garden. At least he had chosen a peaceful place to get stuck, he decided and let his mind wander to things far more pleasant than the recent negotiations of Alaris Prime, eventually slipping into light meditation while he waited.

Close to an hour later, Qui-Gon felt more heard Obi-Wan’s approach and joy bubbled across their bond. But something else hot and hungry was laced through Obi-Wan’s mental laughter. Desire burned through his veins at the image of Qui-Gon’s ass sticking out of the window, just high enough from the ground the Master was forced to balance on the tips of his toes. The position pulled Qui-Gon’s muscles tight and his leggings tighter across his ass, leaving his ass cheeks lewdly spread. 

“Have you learned your lesson, Qui-Gon?” Obi-Wan asked, just loud enough for Qui-Gon to hear through the wall. Obi-Wan traced the hard lines of Qui-Gon’s muscles, feather light touches that sent a shiver down Qui-Gon’s spine. “Or do you require a bit more...convincing?”

They were in a rarely used part of the Temple, but that doesn’t make what Qui-Gon knew was coming with the loaded question any less risky, any less exciting. Qui-Gon’s cock twitched in anticipation of his lover claiming him in such a place, of being unable to watch anything more than the small, closed off corner of the garden he had tried to crawl into. 

“Tell the council they can take their —AH!“ Whatever insult Qui-Gon was about to hurl was cut short with a sharp yelp as Obi-Wan gave his ass an open palmed swat. The linen fabric of Qui-Gon’s leggings began to grow tighter still as Qui-Gon’s cock began to swell. 

“Master, you know they are just trying to help. There is no need to be so uncivilized about it. And now look at you, fleeing through a garden window and getting stuck like some ill behaved youngling.”

“Obi-Wan, I haven’t been your master in years. And I am not some youngling that needs—“ _Thwack! Thwack_! This time, the sound of Obi-Wan’s hand against Qui-Gon’s ass could be heard through the wall. Qui-Gon moaned, loud enough that Obi-Wan could hear him as if they were in the same room. 

“Then stop acting like one, my love.” Obi moved closer, rubbing his own substantial erection against Qui-Gon’s perfectly positioned ass, wrapping his arms around Qui-Gon’s waist to cradle Qui-Gon’s hardened member through the pre-cum moistened fabric. 

“Although, your misbehaved ass has never looked so inviting, so tempting.” Obi-Wan ground against Qui-Gon, the thick ridges and bumps of his cock obvious even through the fabric. 

Qui-Gon tried to push backwards against Obi-Wan’s perfect cock and groaned _,_ pleading with Obi-Wan even as his boots slid across the floor, unable to gain purchase on the tile. 

“Now, Qui-Gon, do you think you can be good for me? Stay quiet so you don’t disturb anyone meditating in the garden?” Obi-Wan asked, more checking for Qui-Gon’s consent then his silence. They both knew the particularly unpopular garden Qui-Gon looked into would be empty. It was partly why Qui-Gon had chosen this window to try and escape from, hoping to flee across the lush grass unseen. 

“Yes! I’ll be good. _Please_ , Obi-Wan.” It had been far too long since he had felt pleasure at Obi-Wan’s hands, from Obi-Wan’s cock. Obi-Wan nudged Qui-Gon’s legs together and pulled his leggings and small clothes to his knees, exposing his hole. 

Obi-Wan’s breath hitched at the sight. Qui-Gon had used his travel time wisely, working himself open and filling himself with a toy almost as large as his lover. Qui-Gon blushed, thinking how he must look, his rim puffy and red from Obi-Wan’s ministrations and his own fingers. 

“Oh, so _this_ is why you were in such a hurry to avoid Master Windu. How very naughty of you, Master.” Obi-Wan chuckled, pushing on the toy holding Qui-Gon open and ready. “So eager, you just couldn’t wait to be filled, could you?”

“I…” Qui-Gon gasped when Obi-Wan knelt behind him to kiss the stretched ring of muscle, brushing his finger along the seam where flesh met silicone, relishing the way it twitched with every soft breath. 

“You?” Obi-Wan encouraged, pulling and pushing on the thick toy centimeter by centimeter.

“I wanted to be ready for you. Couldn’t stop thinking about...about your cock stretching me open, filling me properly.” Qui-Gon panted and keened when Obi-Wan finally worked his finger in alongside the plug, stretching him further, closer to what he craved. 

“Oh my love, what a beautiful surprise this is, to see you so needy and so perfectly displayed for my use.” With a flick of his wrist, Obi-Wan pulled out the toy, and Qui-Gon could feel the copious amounts of lube he had used drizzle onto his own cock and balls. 

“I have a surprise for you as well, Qui-Gon.” Qui-Gon gasped when the tip of Obi-Wan’s penis pressed against his hole, all at once familiar and alien. “Are you ready? Or do I need to stretch you open on my fingers first?”

“I’m ready.” Qui-Gon choked. He could feel Obi-Wan’s smirk across their bond as he pushed deeper, spearing Qui-Gon open. Obi-Wan's cock had changed further since Qui-Gon’s departure, the thick mushroom head had started to form a new twisting pattern, not unlike a screw, before he left, but now it was fully developed, and driving Qui-Gon mad. 

Early in their relationship, Obi-Wan had warned him that such changes could happen as their relationship grew and developed, his body wanting to ensure Qui-Gon’s complete pleasure at any stage of life. He had also mentioned, with a deep blush and sharp grin, that the size and shape of his cock, of Qui-Gon’s desire, was a bit on the larger, and knobbier, side of what was normal even for a Stewjoni. 

“Are you sure?” Obi-Wan pulled back, leaving just enough of his tip inside of Qui-Gon to tease. 

“Fuck me!” Qui-Gon shouted into the garden, sending reassurances across their bond. 

Obi-Wan complied, plunging forward into Qui-Gon’s tight passage, the corkscrew ridges drilling their way closer to Qui-Gon’s very core with every thrust. Obi-Wan took Qui-Gon slowly, letting the curves and edges of his cock drag along Qui-Gon’s prostate. Qui-Gon’s cock twitched with every inch, painting the stone wall white with every spurt of cum. 

Obi-Wan continued his steady drive forward, his familiar ridges and nubs finally taking their turns to abuse Qui-Gon’s already sensitive nerves. Qui-Gon quivered, but the window held him tight, keeping him still. He bit his fist to avoid filling the quiet garden with the moans and shouts that filled his throat.

With a soft _pop_ and echoing grunt, Obi-Wan completely seated himself inside of Qui-Gon, his heavy, full balls nestled against Qui-Gon’s perineum, a reminder of just how full he planned on filling Qui-Gon. 

Even after being with his Stewjoni lover for almost five cycles, and knowing him for far longer, the sheer weight and heft of Obi-Wan’s penis was not something Qui-Gin had ever grown truly used to. Nor did he ever wish to, relishing in the burning stretch and fullness. Qui-Gon’s forced angle made the weight that much greater against his prostate as Obi-Wan began to plow into him, splitting him open with every ridge and nub. 

The new additional ridges were exquisite, but Qui-Gon wished he could touch Obi-Wan and see the slight bulge and thick outline he knew would be low on his stomach with very thrust. Instead, he glared mournfully at the grass far below him, wishing he had at least chosen a different window to escape so they could enjoy the comfort of each other’s kisses and hands.

“If you are still able to think this loudly, Master, I must not be doing my job correctly.” Obi-Wan teased, pulling completely out of Qui-Gon’s hole, the muscles fluttering around nothing as his hole tried to close. The sudden emptiness left Qui-Gon pleading to be filled, begging to be touched. 

“Patience, Qui-Gon. I just need to shift you a little bit.” Obi-Wan’s breath was warm against Qui-Gon’s skin as he placed a small kiss at the base of his spine. Obi-Wan tugged Qui-Gon’s legs so his ass spread further, giving Obi-Wan access to reach even deeper. 

Obi-Wan slid in easily, Qui-Gon’s hole practically gaping. Obi-Wan set a punishing pace, but always stopped short of stretching Qui-Gin around that final ridge, his knot as they had come to call the extra sensitive ring that would keep Qui-Gon full of Obi-Wan’s seed. 

Obi-Wan blanketed Qui-Gon as much as their position would allow, wrapping his hand around Qui-Gon’s cock. His hand was warm and slick with their combined cum as he simply let the force of his thrusts glide Qui-Gon’s cock between his fingers. 

It didn’t take long for Qui-Gon’s vision to haze over, the green garden going blurry around the edges as his mind filled with the peace and pleasure of letting Obi-Wan take control. He couldn’t see or hear the slick slide of skin on skin, but everything he felt was magnified tenfold, from the fingers leaving marks on his hips, to every single bump and vein on Obi-Wan’ cock as it filled him in a steady rhythm. 

His pleasure built slowly, burning low in his gut as Obi-Wan worked him closer to that edge. Sensing he was close, Obi-Wan’s pace quickened and hot ropes of cum began to fill his passage. But Obi-Wan never slowed, forcing his seed deeper and deeper into Qui-Gon’s belly until the pressure was almost too much.

Obi-Wan’s hand tightened around Qui-Gon’s cock with his final thrust, forcing the engorged knot past Qui-Gon’s sloppy rim, pumping him even fuller until Qui-Gon could feel his stomach swell with it. 

Qui-Gon came with a choked off moan, Obi-Wan working him through the aftershocks of pleasure, milking him dry and even further still until Qui-Gon was lost in the thoughtless bliss being so utterly full and satisfied.

With one final spasm, Qui-Gon’s body went limp and his weight shifted lower into Obi-Wan’s strong hold. With deft fingers, Obi-Wan quickly rearranged Qui-Gon’s cloak and hips, and him pulled backwards. Qui-Gon slid free of his glass prison with a sigh, his chest and back aching with the prolonged strain. 

Obi-Wan had spread his cloak beneath them and lowered them both to the floor so Qui-Gon was sitting in his lap, still plugged by Obi-Wan’s cock, and could doze against Obi-Wan’s shoulder and think of nothing more then the warmth of Obi-Wan’s arms. 

Eventually, Obi-Wan’s comm chirped, breaking the comfortable quiet. 

“Kenobi.” Obi-Wan’s tone was clipped, overly professional as he answered. Mace’s muffled voice came through the other side. “Yes, I found him.” Obi-Wan shifted, pulling Qui-Gon closer to his chest. “No, unfortunately the whole ordeal has taken a toll and you’ll need to reschedule. No, make it for the day following. He’s going to need to rest tomorrow.” 

Obi-Wan hummed in response to something Qui-Gon couldn’t make out. “Thank you, Master Windu. Can I ask a small favor? Would you take me off active duty until then as well? Someone will need to take care of him while he recovers. I doubt he’ll be leaving bed for the next day or so.” Qui-Gon could hear Mace choke before sputtering out an agreement. Qui-Gon smiled, nuzzling against Obi-Wan’s chest. “Thank you, Master Windu. I’ll make sure he knows the council isn’t pleased.” 

The comm line closed with a soft click, and Obi-Wan sighed and wrapped his arms around Qui-Gon, rubbing the swell of his stomach. “You do know that if you had just asked they would have rescheduled for tomorrow right?”

“Yes, well, Mace greeting me at the space dock took me by surprise. I had just spent the last hour preparing for a rather different welcome.” 

“Hum, well if I had known you were coming home early I would have prepared a different greeting myself. How about we head home and get you cleaned up, hmm? As much as I like to see you round and heavy with my cum, I would rather not be sticky once it starts to dry.”

Qui-Gon nodded in agreement and slowly rose from Obi-Wan’s cock. Obi-Wan pushed the toy back inside, letting it shift and settle back into place, locking in Obi-Wan’s cum. His leggings were a lost cause, unable to close around his stomach and sticky with their combined spend. 

Qui-Gon wrapped his cloak tighter to hide himself as Obi-Wan gathered their remaining clothes into an inconspicuous bundle and made his way to the door to the garden.

“And Qui-Gon,” Obi-Wan said, chastising even as he smiled. “Next time you are trying to escape Mace, why don’t you just use our front door? Save us both a bit of embarrassment.” 

Qui-Gon grinned, letting Obi-Wan lead them through the door that led into their private garden and bedroom.

“Now where’s the surprise in that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did our boy Qui get stuck on purpose, or was he just cock hungry enough he missed the door to his own garden? I’ll let you decide 😉.


End file.
